Red Rose Under the Moon
by viettvnt
Summary: KaiXOc One shot AU You have cordially been invited to the annual Hiwatari Winter Ball. I'm invited to my worst enemy's ball!It bad enuff I hav to deal with him at skool.


**Vietvn: my first attempt at a oneshot(plz be nice) XD its pretty lengthy so yea, hope u enjoy it! This is an KaiXOc One Shot**

**Red Rose Under the Moon**

I sighed as I stepped into my warm cozy house. I have never been so relieved to come home and to get away from my school. Being a 15 year old, going to school and having to face your worst enemy everyday until I graduate is so stressing its not even funny. But now I'm home at last, I can finally relax and enjoy some time on my own. I walked upstairs to my room and threw my backpack over in the corner. I headed over to the bathroom that was connected into my room and started to brush my hair that had been tangled in the wind. I combed through all the knots of my raven black hair. Once I was done, I took one last glance at my appearance and walked out of the bathroom and into my room again.

I got on the computer and began to sign on msn but then my mom called me from downstairs.

" Yuki! Come down here for a minute! " I groaned as I got up off the computer chair from my desk and headed over to the door of my room. I trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom was cooking dinner.

" What? " I asked annoyed while pushing my reading glasses up.

" Take a look at the mail pile over there. " my mother said cheerily. I rolled my eyes and did as she told me to do. I went over to the pile of letters on the kitchen table and flipped through them. Bills, bills, a letter from grandma, bills, junk, junk, an invite...I stopped and did a double take. An invite? I picked up the neatly sealed red envelope from the pile and glanced down on it. It was directed to my family, the Matsumoto. The lettering was very fancy, almost cursive and it was done in neat black ink which makes it look elegant on the red paper. I turned it over to where you open the letter and my dark brown eyes went wide.

Gold wax sealed the letter and the crest imprinted in the wax was a very fancy looking 'H'. Right at that moment, I thought that it can't be possible. It wasn't possible that the person I was thinking right now was his family that sent out this invite so there was one way to find out, much to my distaste. I prodded open the wax with my fingernail so that it'll open neatly, the wax came off of the paper quite nicely like a sticker so I pulled out the letter in the envelope.

I unfolded it, it was a cream coloured paper which makes it look just as classy as the black inked cursive writing on it. I read the letter very carefully and slowly, I adjusted my glasses a couple of times to see if I was actually reading this correctly.

_To the Matusmoto Family,_

_We are honored to invite you to the Hiwatari Annual Winter Ball. We will also be honored if you would accept this invite and join us at a banquet hall that is hosting this event. If you are to participate in this ball, be surely that the dress code is to be formal._

_This event will be held next week on saturday. The banquet hall is called **The Blue Moon. **It will be starting from 7:30pm til midnight._

_We are hoping that you would join us._

_Sincerely,_

_The Hiwatari Family_

I almost dropped the letter as I stared at it, my mouth slightly a gap. My mother must have taken it the wrong way since she was smiling at me.

" I knew you would be excited about this! " I looked at her with a look of pure horror. Excited?! What I'm feeling right now is no where near excited!

" No...no, no, no, no! I am NOT going to this ball! No way, not gonna happen. " I said. My mother's smile began to fade away as she looked at me with a confused expression mixed in with dissapointment.

" Now why not? " she asked.

" Because, it's bad enough that I have to deal with their son at school already! The jerk annoys the hell outta me with his presence and you expect ME to survive the night, knowing that I am in the same room as him and at HIS family ball?! "

" Oh come now, their son is very good looking. And your father is a very good friend with the Hiwatari's so I expect that you WILL come to this ball. " scowled my mom. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes at her when she said that. The only reason why my mom wants me to go is because she likes treating me like a doll. Constantly getting me to try on different dresses that are either to frilly or too puffy. Ugh!

" But mom! Please! The guy is a jerk! And when he sees me there at HIS party, who knows what kind of humiliation he'll cause me the next time I show my face at school! And I bet his other jerk friend Valkov is gonna be there too. And its not even winter yet. " Which is by far true, since it was only November.

" No but's young lady, you will go to this ball no matter how much you complain. Plus, it saves the trouble of having to wear something nice in the cold. " I huffed and turned back around to stalk off to my room. I slammed the door shut in fustration and sat down on my computer chair. Now I was pissed, I have to go to my worst enemy's party looking all prim and posh like one of those barbie dolls while he sits and laughs in my face along with his other friend Valkov! UGH!!! I could just kill something right now. Stupid Russian, slate haired, bastard, rich jerk! Someday, I'm gonna wipe that smirk off of his stupid, pretty little face.

I sighed once again, well...At least today was a Saturday, hopefully the week will go by slowly...

**Time Skip!**

Holy shit! The damn ball is tomorrow! I can't believe that the days flew by this fast! But what I noticed in the past week is that Hiwatari hadn't spoken a word about the ball, maybe he doesn't know. But oh well, what I'm planning to do tomorrow is that I'm gonna avoid seeing him for the rest of the night until I go home. I looked out the window of the car mom was driving, we were fairly rich but not as rich as the Hiwatari's. My mom is dragging me to go shopping for a dress, while she's so thrilled about it. I on the otherhand, am dreading to go dress shopping.

The only reason why I bothered going to this stupid ball and giving in to my parents is because I told mom that I would be choosing my own dress. But that didn't change the fact that I am still not looking forward to tomorrow night. We finally reach the mall and went to nearly all of the formal dress stores that sold evening gowns and stuff but everytime my mother pulls out a dress from the rack and show it to me, I would always refuse. There was absolutely no dress that even suits my sense of style. I want nothing too frilly, fluffy, slutty, revealing, or puffy.

We finally reached to the 20th shop and went inside, dresses of all kinds and colour were on display and there were rack full of them. I glanced around boredly at all the racks of dresses as my mother went off to look for one to show me again. I was looking for something simple yet elegant and in the colour midnight blue, black, or white with ice blue. I went through some racks of dresses, I came across one that was midnight blue. It was pretty but when I looked behind it, it was barebacked. I shook my head mentally, I am definitely NOT wearing that.

I went through the rack again until I set my eyes on a dress. It was black with speghetti straps, the material for it was smooth and on the side of the dress was white with a black string criss crossing down in the middle of the dress and stopped just above thigh level. It was simple yet elegant. Just then my mom came up to me and looked at the dress I was looking at.

" Why don't you try it on? " she asked.

" Do I have to? "

" Of couse. To see if it actually looks good on you and if it fits. " I sighed again and took the dress off the rack, I can't believe I'm doing this. I went into the change room that was provided at the back of the store and slipped on the dress quickly. To my surprise, it actually looked quite nice on me. The dress itself reached all the way down to the floor but hovered above it invisibly and it hugged my slim frame nicely**(A/N: It's those dresses that don't fan out on the bottom. It just goes straight down)**

" Are you done yet sweety? " came my mother's voice from behind the door. I groaned inwardly and stepped out of the change room to show my mom. A smile lit on her face as soon as she saw me.

" It's beautiful! " she exclaimed at last. I rolled my eyes and headed back into the change room to take off the dress and most likely, buy it too. My mother payed for the dress and we soon headed back home again.

**Time Skip!**

Today was the big day, the day of the Hiwatari Winter Ball. Joy, I get to be humiliated in front of my worst enemy and he's probably gonna tease me about it until I die. But why do I even care is a mystery to me. It was only 4:35 but my mother insisted that the whole family would get ready soon so we wouldn't be fashionably late. I headed into the shower and washed my hair, got out and blow dryed it and straightened it. I put my hair up in an up do but my hair falls down like it was in a pony tail with side bangs framing my face.

Next was the make up...I rarely put on anything that relates to make up but since the occasion calls for it., mine as well suck it up and look pretty. I took out the case with my royal blue contact lenses and place them in, then I added on mascara, a little bit of silver eye shadowing , eyeliner and lip gloss. I glanced at the clock, it was 6:30. Wow, time sure flies. I headed out of my bathroom in a bath robe and got out the dress I had brought yesterday and went back into the washroom to get changed.

I slipped on the dress which slid on pretty easily. I made sure everything was securely strapped on, place on some dangling diamond earrings, a silver chained necklace with one small diamond and finally headed out of the bathroom after taking one last glance at my appearance. Walking out of the bathroom just on time, I was greeted by the voice of my mother yelling up the stairs for me to go now. I sighed once again, thinking that I mine as well get over it as soon as possible, grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs where my parents were waiting for me.

My mother beamed at me with her sparkling jade green eyes that always made me jealous as I made my way down the stairs, trying not to trip over my dress. My mother was in a crimson red dress herself that was strapless and a matching scarf was draped around her neck. Her raven black hair similar to my own was done up neatly in a bun with a single strand of hair on the side of her face and red lipstick adorning her lips. My dad on the other hand, was wearing a black suit while he smiled at me. Unlike my mother and I, he had dark brown chocolate hair with matching eyes. I finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of them.

" You look absolutely stunning. " praised my mom. I gave a small smile in return of her comment as we made our way to the front door, slipped on our dress shoes(in my case, black strapped heels) and made our way to the black mercedes benz. I had a feeling that this was going to be a long night. My dad pulled out of the driveway and we started our way towards the banquet hall.

It took us around half an hour to get there. Once we were there, a valet parked our car and we headed straight for the dining hall. The banquet was huge, complete with a dance floor, musicians playing classical music, and many, many, many dining tables. The biggest one was at the front and I'm guessing it was for the Hiwatari family. Talk about having class, these people really know how to live up to their rich reputation.

I followed my parents and we eventually took a seat near the front, to my displeasure but I guess it's because dad was a good friend of the Hiwatari. So far, I don't see their oh so handsome son yet or his red head friend which is good news for me. I didn't notice that my parents have slipped away to have a conversation with a group of other adults that I didn't know. I sighed and was about to get up and go outside to get some fresh air when I heard my dad calling me over. I looked over and he gestured for me to come over. I relunctantly got up and headed over to the small group of people and slapped on a smile. Though with the effort I'm putting up now, it was probably a shy smile.

" This is my daughter, the one I've been telling you about so much. " introduced my dad. I smiled at everyone as they all smiled back at me, each one holding a martini or wine glass.

" Such a dazzling young lady. She'll make a fine wife for a lucky man. " someone commented, my smile falter a bit but I kept it up. I thought I was gonna be sick but I turned to whoever said that and nodded my head while beaming another small smile.

" So shy, that's adorable. " commented an elder lady.

' _Help me Lord...' _I thought desperately. Then a man came into the little group and he somehow looked very familiar...

" Ah, this is the daughter you've been saying so much good things about. " he said while smiling down at me. He had auburn crimson eyes and navy blue hair.

" Yes, she's Yuki. "

" Hello, you might know me as Kai's father. " Ha! I knew there was something familiar about him and the jerk! I smiled back at him, " Such a charming young lady, Kai goes to the same school as you do, yes? " I nodded my head stiffly. He laughed at my behaviour.

" No need to be shy, but I do believe that my son is about a year older than you are? " I nodded again, remembering that it was true that he was a year older than me. Much to my distaste, "Speaking of which, I wonder where Kai is... " trailed off his father, it was really hard to believe that he was related to someone so polite, Kai was a complete opposite of his father. Something clicked in my mind and before I could object against my conscience, I blurted out something I shouldn't have.

" I'm gonna go look for him. " Kai's father smiled down at me and replied, " That's a great idea, why don't you go look for him while I have a chat with your parents? " I nodded my head and began to walk away from the group. At least it got me out of the group and spared me from being complimented anymore. I blew on the strand of hair and headed over to the table where my family is sitting for dinner. I took a seat and looked around the room again, not because I was looking for a certain slate haired russian talking with his red head friend, but because I was checking to see if he entered the room yet and to my relief, there was no sign of him.

After a few minutes of sitting, my parents came over and sat down with me.

" Did you find Kai yet? " asked dad.

" No, sadly. " I added the last part in quickly.

" Well, dinner is almost starting. First is the dance. " Dance?! Who said anything about a dance?! Oh yea...a 'ball' meaning dancing like Cinderella...Oh God...

" Why don't you ask someone to dance with? " suggested my mother while getting up with my dad to go dance as the music was starting. I looked at her for a moment, then glancing around the whole banquet hall and then turning back to her again.

" Nah. " She shrugged and allowed my dad to lead her to the dance floor. Mainly the adults were dancing and I'm starting to believe that not a single teen was here except for me and knowing that this is HIS family's ball, Kai. I growled under my breath, if my parents had dragged me to an all adult party then there will be hell to pay.

I glanced around the hall again, while casually sipping on the glass of water provided on each table and seat. I nearly spat out the water I was drinking when I saw the most person I dreaded**(A/N: Dun Dun DunnnnnnXD)**. It was that...that...! I can't even describe her**(A/N: Aha! It's not Kai XD)**. That idiotic, slutty, platinum blonde haired... girl! She was known as Stephanie, why is she even here?! I know Kai was a dumbass but I didn't expect him to be THIS dumb!

She was giggling and flirting with the guys on the other side of the banquet hall, across from me. She was wearing a plain baby pink, strapless dress. Her hair was curled into loose ringlets with a couple of pins in her hair**(A/N: I'm thinking about that character in that one episode of Teen Titans..I think her name was Kitten but yea XD something to help u visualize her).** The music finally stopped and dinner was served. First course was soup, yum...Everyone ate dinner, a few toasts were made and blah blah blah. But what surprised me the most was that Kai was nowhere to be seen along with his red head friend. Meh, probably they skipped out on the ball and went to a club full of hookers. The music was playing again and the adults were dancing once again. I sighed as I remained seated in my chair and looked around absent mindedly at the hall.

" Hello pretty lady. " I almost shuddered in disgust at the voice because I knew exactly who it belonged to. I turned around slowly, growling out the name of that person.

" Tala... "

" I was wondering if you would-...Yuki?! " He suddenly exclaimed in mid-sentence. I rolled my eyes at his expression even though it was pretty funny cuz his eyes were as wide as a dinner plate and his mouth was slightly ajar. And this was Tala Valkov we're describing right now. He was clearly lost for words and I looked at him with a raised eye brow as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. That is, until he finally found his arrogant voice again.

" You're a girl? " I narrowed my eyes at the red head russian.

" What do you think jackass?! "

" Uh...I just uhhh...thought you were...someone else...Wow, you look hot. " I growled and he put his hands up in defence. It was then that I noticed that he was wearing a formal suit like every other male in the banquet hall which was pretty surprising. I sighed and got up to go to the lady's room.

" Where you going? " asked Tala.

" Washroom. " I replied back before walking off. I exited the dining hall and looked around the rest of the building**(A/N: You know banquet hall buildings that have other dining halls too? Yeah, she just went out of the dining hall the Hiwatari rented which is like the biggest one and now she's outside where there's a hall with doors that lead to other dining halls)** I finally found the lady's washroom and went in. I immediately went to the mirror and took out my left contact lens e and dipped it in the solution I had in the case and placed it back in my eye carefully. I fixed up my eyeliner and headed back to the dining hall again. When I went back to my table, I found a red rose on top of the white plate with a note where my seat is.

Curiousity got the best of me, so I went over and picked up the note.

_Meet me outside in the garden after the speech_

I stared puzzlingly at the note and glanced back up to see if I could spot any suspicious person who might have sent the note. But to my dismay, there was none. My parents have just came over for a quick break from dancing so I figured they might know something.

" Mom, Dad. Have you seen someone come to our table and drop something off? "

" No, other than the waiter. " replied my mom with a confused look, " Why do you ask? "

" Just wondering... " My mom shook it off and went to go talk in those small groups again while I went back to thinking who this mysterious sender might be.

' _Smart...Very smart...Getting the waiter to do the job instead of personally doing it to avoid anyone seeing you...Which prevents me from guessing and knowing who you are...Very smart indeed... Smart bastard... '_ I scanned the room again, coming across Stephanie and oh my! Look who finally decided to show up! In all his glory it's Kai! Ugh! Great, just when I thought that I could slip by the night without seeing a single trace of him, other than the exception of Tala. Apparently right now he's trying to ignore Stephanie who is constantly trying to get him to dance with her while he looks annoyed. Tala was seated beside him, pitying him that he's being pestered by the slut of the their school while he's simply being swooned over by other girls in the distance.

I studied the slate haired russian, he had his eyes closed and his arms crossed, no surprise there since it seems to be a habit for him. Like I said before, like the majority of the male in the hall, he was also wearing a suit but somehow he still has his infamous blue shark fin tattoos on.

' _Wow, for a jerk he looks hot...No! Wait! I'm suppose to hate the bastard! But damn he looks gorgeous...No! Look away! My mind is getting polluted by the meer sight of him! '_ I couldn't do just that because I was so transfixed with his appearance that I can't look away. I mean, damn the girls would die just to see him right now but it seems that the only girls that can is Stephanie and myself. Call me whatever you want but right now, this guy was making me drool. Well...Not literally thank goodness.

It seems that he could feel my gaze on him since he opened his eyes and glanced around the room until his gaze landed on me, which in return I turned away quickly, feeling myself blushing. Hopefully, he didn't see me. I kept my head slightly bowed to prevent anyone from seeing me blush. Even though I kept my head down, I felt like somone was watching me so I meekly looked up and caught Kai looking away. I blinked in confusion as I stared at him. This was getting a little awkward since it seems that if one is caught staring at the other too long, the other will glance up while the one staring glances away and it repeats. Everytime that happened, more and more colour was added on my already red cheeks. I had absolutely no idea what has gotten into me. I was so glad that the music stopped and a slight tap of a wine glass can be heard. Everyone took their seat and had their attention on the head table in the front, where Kai's father was standing and waiting patiently for everyone.

" I thank you all for coming to this banquet. It is with great honor-... " That was basically to the point where I had spaced out and my mind had lingered onto the thought of the whole meeting with the mysterious stranger. Even though my body was there and clapping whenever people clapped, my mind was elsewhere. I was sort of glad and nervous that the speech ended since that was my cue to go out to the garden and meet Mr. Mysterious sender. People started to chat again and got into their little groups with waiters serving martini's, wine and champagne. I weaved my way through the crowd of people and headed outside. I followed the path that lead to the side of the banquet hall. I reached the garden where there was a small pond with a stone bench in front of it, lots of trees that have been decorated with white christmas lights. It was a fairly big garden and there were differnt parts to it but I chose to stay near the pond.

I sat on the stone bench and twirled the red rose between my fingers. I sat there patiently and looked up towards the night lit sky complete with a full moon. From the view I got, it was beautiful. I smiled to myself softly, I was in such a trance that I didn't notice someone leaning against a tree not far from me, just watching my every move with auburn red eyes. It was then that I noticed that there were eyes on me so I turned to where I sensed it was coming from and saw a figure overshadowed by the tree. I blinked, perplexed as to who would be out here other than myself or maybe...

I saw the figure push itself off the tree and soon came into view. The moon's light made the person visible and I slightly gasped at who it turned out to be.

" Kai? " I asked confused, he didn't say anything but calmly went over and sat down beside me. I kept my eyes on him, they were slightly narrowed, I don't know what this guy is planning but I can't let my guard down. He looked up at the sky, ignoring my suspicious look that I was giving him.

" The stars are nice huh? " he said thoughtfully. This was so unlike Kai, something fishy was going on and I'm gonna find out what sooner or later but I'll play along for now.

" Yeah. " I said also looking up at the night sky but side glancing every once in a while to make sure he isn't trying anything funny. He must have read my mind somehow.

" I'm not trying anything on you. " He said with a hint of amusement in his usually monotonous voice. I blinked at him in confusion and furrowed my eyebrows. This guy is pretty unpredictable even if he said that, I'm still not gonna lower my guard down. It was silent for a moment until I finally spoke.

" So why are you here anyways? "

" Isn't it obvious? " I let my shoulder slump a bit, I just don't get this guy at all.

" Don't answer my question with a question Hiwatari. " He chuckled at my remark and side glanced over to me with a slight smirk on his face. I couldn't help but avert my gaze from his since it was gonna make me blush and I did NOT want to blush in front of him. But that made him chuckle again and I was getting annoyed.

" What's so funny? "

" Nothing... " he replied, " You really don't have a clue on why I'm here do you? "

" Maybe I do, maybe I don't. " I replied stubbornly.

" Do you want to see if you're right? " he challenged. I hesistated a bit, but decided to anyways. I'm not gonna back down from a challenge. Especially if it's from Kai.

" Ok... " I said uneasily.

" Close your eyes. "

" Why? " I asked suspiciously.

" Just do it. " He said sternly, the coldness in his voice was coming back. I did as I was told and closed my eyes slowly.

' _I can't believe I'm doing this... '_ I could hear him get up and then something softly touched my lips and when I snapped open my eyes, I found that Kai was kissing me! The only reasonable thing for me to do was to push away but something prevented me from doing that. His lips were so soft on mine. I slowly started to close my eyes again and melt in his kiss and kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck which forced me to get up and he in return, wrapped his arm around my waist.

We slowly pulled away and I blushed a deep crimson red. We apparently ran out of breath and were now resting our foreheads against each other. I smiled a small shy smile, there was nothing left to say except for one thing...

" Did I guess right? "

" Yeah... " He replied as he chuckled at my dazed look and softly kissed me on the lips again and I returned the kiss nonetheless. After about a couple of minutes of just standing there and kissing, we finally sat down and stared at the stars with Kai's hand resting on top of mine.

" Guess I should tell you that the only reason why I annoy you cuz I find it cute. "

" I sort of figured. But don't you think it's a little too preschool? " I joked while glancing over at him. He smirked in responce and we were about to kiss again when a shrill voice ruined the moment.

" Kai baby!!! Where'd you go!?!?! " I inwardly groaned and so did Kai. Out from the path where I came from, was Stephanie. When she reached the scene she was baffled by what she saw, " WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?! " She was pointing accusingly at us and particualry at our hands.

" It's rude to point. " I said.

" Kai! What are you doing with HER?! "

" Sitting...Holding hands...Kissing... " he replied in a monotone like it was nothing.

" KISSING?!?! " she shrieked at the top of her lungs, I thought I went deaf, " KAI YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! "

" No... " he replied in the same monotonous voice.

" KAI!! I'M WARNING YOU!!! GET OVER HERE OR WE'RE THROUGH!!! " I glanced between Kai and her. Kai smirked, grabbed my hand and jerked me foward slightly so our lips met again. I gladly kissed back and felt Kai's hand holding my chin gently, ignoring the shrill shrieks of anger coming from Stephanie because right now, nothing mattered except me and Kai.

**So...How was that? lol, tell me wen u review ok? Remember this is my first attempt.**


End file.
